Sex Education, with Edward
by RuinedHeaven
Summary: RE-WRITTEN. Bella takes a Sex Education course with her vampire fiance ,Edward.One-shot. Fluff! Rated T to be safe.


**BPOV**

The excessive chattering echoing throughout the cafeteria rang through my ears. The sun could not be seen through the array of thick, ashen clouds, as this was a trait in most all of the days in Forks, Washington.

I twisted the stem of my ruby red apple between my fingers nonchalantly. His hand rested atop of mine, the feeling of his icy touch sending chills up my spine. I looked at him like I always did. Mesmerized. His liquid topaz eyes were noticeable iridescent, even on the rainiest, gloomiest days. His bronze colored hair was tousled and sleek, contrasting beautifully with his ivory skin.

"Bella, eat." He said with a slight chuckle. I had been too busy gazing at him, forgetting that the last meal that I had today was a bowl of cereal for breakfast, and my growling stomach threw me to my defeat, and I bit into the apple hungrily.

"Edward, did you get that paper done on _R and J _Mr. Verdi assigned? Asked Jessica, who was steadily twirling her honey-brown colored locks.

"Yes, I have, why?" He asked.

"Well, no reason, I was you know, just asking." She said in disheartened reply. Scooting her seat back, she retreated to the table adjacent to us, were Lauren and Ashley sat.

"She still has feelings for you." I said shyly.

He smiled and shook his head, intertwining his fingers with mine. "Bella, like I have told you, numerous occasions before, I don't have that kind of feeling for her. I never have."

I looked into my half eaten salad, my free hand twirling around the vegetables mixed into it. I have grown quite used to the other girls, who obviously like him. I actually could not blame the girls that did, because we all were dazzled by his presence at one point in our life.

The fifteen minutes we had for lunch had come to an end, as the exuberant sound of the bell rang throughout the proximity of the tightly knit cafeteria. Edward had already gotten up from his chair, and put his arm around me while I threw the remnants of my lunch away. We were the last ones to leave, and he walked me out at normal speed, so we wouldn't be late.

I walked briskly to my locker and fumbled with the combination. He watched my struggle and gave me a curious look. I rolled my eyes and watched happily as my locker door shot open, only for it to pop back and hit me square in the forehead.

He walked closer to me and frowned, placing his fingers on my forehead, in which was throbbing. I looked down, my cheeks turning a suttle scarlet from embarrassment. He pressed his lips to my newly forming wound and I instantly felt relief.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"It's Nothing to be sorry about." He said with a crooked smile, His razor sharp, venom coated teeth glinting in the fluorescent light above us. I wanted so badly for him to just kiss me. Too escape this school and talk freely in our meadow. When we were alone… the world didn't matter. We, as a couple… are the only thing that matters, when we share that kind of time together. I looked up at him, knowing that we were on the verge of being late for our class.

He nodded, and walked adjacent to me as we walked to our seventh period.

He opened the door, several eyes glaring upon us as we took our seats. This was a conspicuous thing. Many of them wondered how a girl like me ended up with Edward, who, about four years ago, was "too cool" for any females here. What they didn't know, was that he was a vampire, and a vampire who didn't take interest in pretty much life in general… let alone a _mate._

But he was _my_ vampire. _Latua cantante, _as he would describe it. My blood literally calls out… no, sings for him to drink it, but he fought his natural instincts so that he and I could be together. I knew that the scent of my blood still burned his throat like he was inhaling flames, but he had claimed to be desensitized to it at this point.

His eyes flickered towards Mike, who was staring blankly into space. Edward turned forward once again, shaking his head in obvious disgust. Looking at his expression with discourage filling my mind, I got a piece of paper from my binder, dating it in my sloppy chicken scratch, and I began to write him.

**Edward, what is it?**

I slipped the note discretely into his lap.

Lover Boy is thinking about you.

He slipped the note back to me, eying Mr. Lovett, who was sitting at the desk, tallying up the roll.

**Oh. In a bad way?**

Bella, Mike is thinking disrespectful, disgusting things, and I am sickened by it. To think he would ever think of something so inappropriate…

I gave him a sincere look.

**Hey, don't worry about him…after all, I'm you're… Fiancé.**

I hesitated, writing the last word.

He smiled as he read it.

I love you, Bella.

"I love you." I whispered, not even audible to human ears, but knowing he would hear me. He always could.

"Alright class, enough with the dilly-dally, and lets open those text books to page six hundred and three." Mr. Lovett said.

"Aren't we starting a new chapter?" I asked, looking over into Edwards eyes.

"Yes, but Bella, I don't know how you're going to feel about this ch-." He replied, being cut off at the end by Lovett

"This is actually a favorite chapter of mine." The elderly man before us began to explain.

I flipped leisurely through the pages, and what my eyes saw made them widen in shock.

"Sexual Education." He said as he walked to the board, beginning to go over the objectives. I for one am not going to like this at all. I don't talk about this with my parents; I can't _believe _I'm going over it with my perfect, beautiful vampire fiancé. And if that isn't embarrassing, I don't think anything is.

He looked at me, a questionable expression painted on his face. He saw that my cheeks were hued a bright crimson, and he rested his hand on mine, under the desk.

I looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with him. He turned my face lightly to meet it with his. He turned his chair a bit so he could face me directly.

"Bella, what is it?" He asked.

"N-nothing…" I lied.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"No! No, it's not that…"

"Then please tell me." He pleaded, his voice escaping between his lips, sounding smoother than velvet.

"It's just… this subject" I said. "It's embarrassing." I looked away, trying to hide my obvious blush.

"Bella, we can't avoid the inevitable." He said. He leaned in a bit closer, making sure not to draw attention to ourselves.

"This," He began, pointing his finger to the male and female organs of reproduction on the text book paper, "Is _nothing_ to be embarrassed about."

I looked up at him and raised an eye brow. "How?"

"Bella, for one, you are my future wife, and I want you to be open with me." He whispered.

"And I don't want you to feel uncomfortable discussing things such as this with me." He said.

I relaxed a bit in my seat, taking his words into thought.

"I love you, no one, nothing, not even a classroom assignment of reproduction, is going to change that. I want you to relax and be open and easy going with me… can you do that?" He asked.

I squeezed his hand and he corners of my lips curved upward a bit. I sighed and bobbed my head a few times, the embarrassment still there… but a bit smothered by his comforting words.

"Sex is a natural and blissful thing, almost as natural as breathing. It is a _beautiful _thing, and not something to take lightly. The respect I have for you is strong Bella, and I want our relationship to grow stronger from this, alright, love?"

"A-alright…" I said hesitantly, but definitely more open to him than I was before. It made me feel nice that he cared so much about that part in our lives. Maybe, just maybe, marriage wouldn't so bad after all.

We defined the designated members, and things along the line of protection, arousal, and diseases, and then before I knew it, the bell sounded, and everyone stormed out of the classroom.

"Was that so bad?" He asked me.

I smiled at him, as he wrapped his arm around me. "No, it wasn't."

He kissed my forehead and we walked outside to the parking lot, were he stopped at the passenger's side, and glided his hand along my cheek, his fingertips ice cold, but as they trailed down, left a blazing fire on my skin.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" He murmured softly.

"I love you."

He flashed his crooked smile and pressed his lips to mine, my troubles, my sadness, my fears, my everything, going away.

_._


End file.
